South African Air Force
Note:This page was requested to be made by Hans234, Head of the SAAF. The South African Air Force, SAAF, was created on the 2nd of January 2019 by Hans234 and Elnawings (former). They are a quiet air force and communicate between email and discord, except higher ranking officers who sometimes talk in the chat. The SAAF fly mainly around Johannesburg and sometimes Cape Town (Even though Headquarters are in Pretoria) in either Alpha Jets or Cirrus's. They also patrol the Northern Borders of the country. Many of the players fly as foos so as to be ignored by other pilots. Some famous members of the SAAF were Arnoflight and Weredogalpha. When Elnawings (co-creator of the SAAF) betrayed Hans234 and waged war on the rest of the SAAF. Arnoflight and Weredogalpha quickly responded to Elnawing's attacks and fought back in Alpha Jets. Eventually the battle ended with Hans234 coming online and kicking the Elnawings from their leadership role. Hans234 promoted Arnoflight and Weredogalpha to second in command of SAAF. Return of Elnawings Around two months had past when Elnawings return to South Africa. This time they had brought 7 members from the Air Force of Zimbabwe with them led by simbafan. Because ATC, JJManSA, wasn't online, the SAAF were caught by surprise. A short battle (rp) took place on the border between the two countries. Many SAAF members were shot down, but eventually the Wing Lieutenant, FeathersREAL12, came online and took down 5 of the enemy, scaring off both Elnawings and the remaining two planes. Feathers received a special mention in the Discord chat. (I'm pretty sure Elnawings quit GEO-FS because they were annoyed and they had also just got a full time job). Ranks Squadrons The SAAF consists of three squadrons: Formations I've been asked to do this so, here it is. I don't know why. Just to say its called Hawkshead Attack Formation because Hans234 is a Hp fan. Indian Ocean Alliance Echo8 was online and doing some stunts in a Zlin when he asked if anyone wanted an Alliance. We didn't have many in our area. Some guy called Lop from the WAAF (Western Australia Air Force) was like yeah, and they formed the alliance. Air Force Cross The Air Force Cross is awarded to players that fight exceptionally well in a battle. The only Air Force Cross that has been handed out is to FeathersREAL12 for defeating the AFZ. SAAF ATC JJManSA is the current ATC for the SAAF and does his job at Tambo International Airport. They are the atc we use in our discord chats. Newest Members FriendlyCreeperz Garbensource Role Play The SAAF play fair and simple Role Play (you must agree to this term to sign up). In there rules you: Name the player, say locked on if they are directly in front of you, and then say fire. You wait 7 seconds for the player to use an Evasive Tactic. If they don't you say hit, if they do they say miss. If you get hit three times you are out. Any players saying bad language or mean phrases will instantly be eliminated from the Role Play. Category:Military Groups